Salvalo a él
by Naty Asakura Pace
Summary: *Continuacion de "Yoh...perdoname". La boda de Yoh y Anna se llevo a cabo, pero eso no dejara libre de problemas a los Asakura. "Salvalo a él, prometeme que no te preocuparas por mi"
1. La Boda

_Nota: Esta historia es la 2da parte de mi primera historia "Yoh...perdoname" Si no la has leido, probablemente te pierdas_

**Capitulo 1: La boda. (Prologo)**

_-Se que Yoh esta ahí, y me esta esperando.-_ se dijo a si misma, mientras sentía como Yohmei la empujaba suavemente. Camino unos cuantos pasos, y lo vio. Asakura Yoh, con un terno totalmente blanco y una corbata naranja chillona, estiraba el cuello para ver a su Anna. Y en un momento, en un eterno momento, sus miradas se cruzaron. Ambos sonrieron. Todo era perfecto. ¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto habían esperado para este momento, y ahora, ante sus ojos, se cumplía.

_-Para siempre….para siempre Yoh…_

_-Para siempre…para siempre Anna…_

Sin saberlo, ambos habían susurrado lo mismo, mientras se veían venir hacia el otro.

_-Perdoname..Yoh. Perdoname por todos mis errores del pasado_-pensó Anna en su mente, cerrando los ojos suavemente.

-No hay nada que perdonar.- Anna sintió al mismo Yoh de su mente, respondiendole. La chica levantó la vista, para volver a encontrarse con la de su prometido. Pero ahora él la miraba. Y Anna lo supo. Nunca fue un Yoh mental. Sin saber como…siempre se había comunicado con Yoh. Anna lo había sospechado. Ahora lo sabía. Yoh sonreía. Ella también.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Para siempre.<strong>_

El camino del pasillo se acabo mucho antes de lo que ella habia imaginado. Alcanzó a ver como las parejas se sentaban juntas en las primeras bancas. Yohmei le dio un suave apretón, mientras se acercaban al altar. Yoh sonreía, una hermosa sonrisa, mezcla de satisfacción, alegría, pero por sobre todo, mucho amor, adornaba su rostro. Anna siempre se veía hermosa. Pero hoy, el adjetivo hermosa se quedaba tan corto para definir la maravillosa figura de Anna avanzando por el pasillo. Yoh casi no escuchaba nada más que su palpitar y su constante temblor en las manos. Estaba nervioso, pero seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando su abuelo y Anna llegaron a su lado, estiró su mano para recibir la de Anna. Yohmei tomó la mano de Anna, y la deposito suavemente en la de Yoh. El joven la recibió y besó la mano con la mayor suavidad del mundo. Anna se sonrojó al instante e Yoh le sonrió.

-Te ves hermosa. – le dijo Yoh mientras avanzaban juntos el ultimo escalón.- De hecho, hermosa se queda corto.

Anna lo miró y sonrió. Yoh también. Llegaron juntos al altar, tomados de la mano, donde un sacerdote los esperaba para dar paso a los rituales típicos de una boda japonesa. El sacerdote hizo una ceremonia de purificación y bendición para los novios. Después, le entrego a cada uno una copa con Sake, la cual Yoh le dio a Anna, y Anna le dio a Yoh.

-Ahora por favor, los anillos- Dijo el sacerdote mientras miraba a la pareja.

Todos se comenzaron a mirar rápidamente. ¡Como se habían olvidado de lo más importante! En el momento en que Yoh iba a decir que no los tenían ahí mismo, Manta aparecio con una cajita con los dos anillos entrelazados, guiñandole el ojo a Yoh. El castaño le sonrió a su amigo y le pasó la cajita al sacerdote. Después de una bendición, el sacerdote le tendió la cajita a Yoh, para que procediera con el anillo. Yoh respiró y exhalo, y agarró el anillo. Ambos jóvenes habían preparado previamente sus respectivos votos. Si bien, es comun que la mujer repita lo que dice el esposo, habían llegado a un previo acuerdo de que cada uno hiciera algo diferente.

-Anna…recibe este anillo, como muestra de mi mas sincero amor. Porque solamente quiero que tu lo lleves en tu mano de por vida. Porque toda la vida has estado a mi lado, y se que seguiras estando. En las buenas y en las malas, para siempre porque ni la muerte nos lograra separar-

Yoh deslizo suavemente el anillo por el dedo de Anna. Cuando este brillaba en la mano de su dueña, Yoh otra vez beso la mano de la joven, esta vez junto encima del anillo. Ahora era el turno de Anna decir sus votos. La chica no necesito respirar como Yoh. Sin saber como, ya se había mentalizado perfectamente para ese momento.

-Yoh…te tomo a ti, con este anillo, como muestra de mi profundo sentir por ti. Gracias por ser todo para mi. Porque de no ser por ti, estoy segura que seguiría siendo la niña asustada y solitaria que encontraste en Osorezan. Estaré contigo de por vida. Para siempre, en las buenas y en las malas.

Anna tomó el anillo para colocarlo en el dedo de su apunto, ex prometido. La chica tembló un poco, y cuando la argolla llegó al final, el castaño hizo contacto visual con la chica, sonriendole con ternura y amor. Ante la señal del sacerdote, Yoh se acercó aun más a Anna, y tomando el mentón de la chica suavemente, acercó sus labios hasta que estos se toparon. El beso era suave y tierno. Yoh drigió una mano hacia la espalda de Anna, acercandola aun más hacia él. La chica llevo sus manos hacia el cuello, tomando a Yoh suavemente en sus labios. Para ambos, ese beso fue eterno. Y no les importo nada. Ni siquiera todas las personas que los estaban mirando en ese mismo momento. Solo eran ellos dos.

Cuando al fin se soltaron, todos los amigos estaban aplaudiendo y bitoreando. Todos se veían normales. Al parecer, el beso habia sido más corto de todo lo que ellos sintieron. Minutos después llegó el momento de las firmas. Primero firmaron Yoh y Anna, ayudandose mutuamente con el lápiz. Despues Hao y Jun, como el padrino y la madrina. Después, Manta y Tamao, como los testigos. Cuando las firmas terminaron, Anna e Yoh se volvieron a besar. Ante los aplausos de todos, Yoh se dio vuelta hacia la rubia, y tomandole su mano, la guió en un rápido caminar por el pasillo en dirección al jardin donde estaban las mesas y el cóctel , para salir del alboroto. Mientras algunos decidian seguirlos.

Debido al pequeño trote que hicieron, tuvieron unos cuantos segundos para los dos solos. Yoh la abrazó.

-No te imaginas lo feliz que soy en este momento, hermosa señora Asakura.-Yoh acarició la cara de Anna, mientras esta le tomaba la mano con suavidad.

-No puedo creerlo…casi parece un sueño.

-Un hermoso sueño- Yoh se acercó suavemente a Anna, para susurrarle en su oreja- Pero ahora eres mia, Anna Asakura.

Este susurro por parte del Asakura Menor hizo que la itako se estremeciera suavemente, pero lo besó, tomando ella la iniciaiva.

-Esperen para la luna de miel, vamos, señores Asakura- Hao avanzó para abrazar a su hermano.

Un poco más atrás, venía Marion, bastante incomoda. Casi no sintiendose comoda con las situaciones. Anna se acercó a ella y comenzó a sacarle charla. Poco a poco, todos los amigos se comenzaron a acercar. Abrazar a la pareja, decirles los felices que estaban todos de que al fin se hubieran casado. Como todos los abrazaron. Pilika y Tamao ayudaron a Anna a sacarse la cola y el velo, de tal manera que la itako quedo con el vestido blanco corto, el cual era mucho mas corto y movible. Yoh no podia evitar pensar que a cada segundo que pasaba, su ahora esposa era cada vez mas atractiva y atrayente. Yoh ya tenía ganas de un momento a solas. Pero estaban rodeados de todos los familiares.

-Yoh! Hijo!- Keiko Asakura se acercaba hacia su hijo y su nuera con un hermoso vestido café claro. Ambos sonrieron. Un poco más atrás de ella, Mikihisa Asakura también se acercaba a los novios. Los padres de Yoh abrazaron a la feliz pareja, deseandoles lo mejor y que ahora la responsabilidad de la familia Asakura recaía totalmente en ellos.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco, todos se acercaron a las mesas donde estaba preparada la comida, el cóctel, y el sake. Todos los amigos se sentaron juntos para disfrutar en compañia y unión. Todo se sentía tan bien. Anna habia soñado muchas veces con su boda, pero nunca imagino que esta sería tan perfecta. Yoh le tomaba la mano cada dos segundos. Eran esposo y esposa. Para siempre. Anna no pudo evitar apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del castaño, haciendo que este se diera vuelta y le diera un suave beso en la cabeza. El dulce olor del pelo de Anna. Era una mezcla de flores y manzana. Tan dulce y suave a la vez. Todos comenzaron a comer. Horo Horo y Tamao estaban sentados juntos. La pelirosada sonreía al ainu mientras este solo miraba sonrojado su plato, tratando de evitar a toda costa la mirada de Tamao. Ren y Jeanne se compatian comida de un mismo plato. Fausto y Eliza tenían las manos agarradas mientras miraban a Yoh y Anna, susurrando cosas de su propio matrimonio.<p>

Asi, el almuerzo pasó agradable entre charlas y brindis familiares. El abuelo hizo un brindis, agradeciendo la presencia de todos, y preparando a Anna e Yoh para ser los futuros herederos. Kino agregó que no solo se les unía una excelente itako a la famillia, si no que se sentía con una suave sensación de misión cumplida. Los padres de Yoh dieron la bienvenida a la joven pareja en un brindis, mientras Mikihisa sonriendo decia "espero muchos nietos", ante lo cual Yoh se río nervioso y Anna se sonrojó hasta la punta del pie. Manta hizo un muy largo discurso, recopilando desde el momento en que conoció a Yoh, hasta el momento del accidente. Supo acortar y resumir de tal manera la vida de la pareja, que ya muchos no sabían si dar mas brindis, o no. Al final, todos los amigos dijeron unas cuantas palabras, terminando todos con un brindis general, por parte de Yoh y Anna

-Eeh, su atención por favor….-Yoh se trato de levantar, pero casi nadie lo escuchaba- Ehh, hola, chicos!

-Silencio por favor!- Anna sonó potente pero educada, de tal manera que todos se callaron. Yoh miró a su esposa sorprendido

-¿Qué? –le dijo Anna mientras lo miraba.

-Eres perfecta- le dijo Yoh sonriendo.- Bueno muchachos, queriamos agradecerles por ser nuestros amigos. Por estar presentes en un día tan importante para Anna y para mi. Gracias por estar siempre con nosotros y apoyarnos en todo. Por brindarnos sus amistades y sus confianzas. Por favor disfruten esta fiesta, y les deseamos, la mayor felicidad del mundo. Anna, ¿quieres agregar algo?- Yoh sonrió a su esposa, mientras le pasaba suavemente el micrófono a Anna. La chica se sonrojó y respondió.

-Solo….Gracias por todo.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a bitorear, levantando sus copas y brindando. Momentos después la fiesta siguió. Manta instalo el mismo karaoke de la noche anterior y todos uno por uno fueron cantando. La felicidad invadía el ambiente.

-El ramo! El ramo!-comenzaron a gritar todas las chicas, señalando a Anna. La rubia agarró el ramo de flores doradas….-Listas chicas? –Dijo Anna mientras les sonreía a todas.

1….2…3!

Anna lanzó el ramo de flores, cayendo este directo a las manos de Tamao. La pelirosada se sonrojó mientras todos comenzaban a pegarles palmadas y grititos a HoroHoro.

Después era el momento de la conocida liga. Anna se sento en la sila mientras Yoh agarraba con la boca la liga en el suave y delicado muslo de la chica. Como no era un vestido muy largo, fue mucho mas fácil, y no se vio tan "liberal". Como habría pensado Kino o Yohmei.

La liga cayó en la mano de Hao, mientras este le dirigía una mirada a Marion. Poco a poco, la musica comenzó a sonar. El vals de los novios se sentía en el aire. Yoh le tendió la mano a Anna, mientras juntos se dirigian a la pista. Poco a poco, todas las parejas se pararon de las mesas y comenzaron a bailar. Entre las confusiones de los bailes, Hao Asakura agarró la mano de Marion Phauna y se la llevó a un lugar entre el jardin, un poco más alejados de los molestos ruidos de todos.

-Perfecto. Ahora, ¿me dirás por que te marchaste de mi lado?

-Mari no siente que sea el mejor momento. Marion piensa que usted debería tener más respeto por la boda de su hermano.

-Vamos Marion. ¿Me dirás que fue lo que ocurrió?

-Si Marion escapo fue porque ella supo que no era algo que le incumbía al señor Hao.

-excelente. Te acuestas conmigo y sales corriendo a la mañana. Que gran manera de comportarte como una #&$

La ojiverde le pegó una cachetada al castaño. La había insultado. Marion sabía que habia hecho lo correcto al escapar de la casa del Asakura Mayor, y ahora este mismo se lo había comprobado con creces. Pero Mari no podía hablar. Sentirse insultada, por la persona amada, la habia dejado sin aliento. Solamente miraba al vació, realmente perdida en el gran jardín de la mansión Asakura. Y de la nada, Hao gimió.

-Perdoname por favor. Mari, por favor Perdoname. Me-me descontrole. Perdona tu no te mereces ese trato. Fui un mounstro Mari. Por favor perdoname. – Hao no pudo evitarlo y la abrazó. La rubia tembló en los brazos del amo del fuego. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por toda su cara. ¿Por qué Hao? ¿Por qué? – Necesito que me perdones. Por favor. Necesito otra oportunidad. – Hao enterró su cara en la clavícula de la chica, buscando refugio y a la vez ocultar su propia vergüenza interior. – Te amo. No te dejare de amar nunca. Y es terrible, porque yo se que tu ya no me amas. Y no puedo evitar sentirme sin ti. Y te amo. Y te necesito mas que a mi vida. No me…no me abandones…

Marion coloco suavemente sus manos en la espalda del castaño, reconfortandolo. Las caricias de Mari siempre lograban que el alma fría de Hao se sintiera mas tibia. La chica le acarició el cabello y le susurro al oido

-Marion le quiere pedir que disfruten lo que queda de la fiesta. Cuando esta termine, usted puede ir a la casa de Mari si quiere.

Hao la miró, sorprendido. Pero asintió rápidamente. Le tomó la mano y se la llevo a la pista de baile. Ahí, Marion reclinó su cabeza en el hombro del Asakura mayor, mientras este la guiaba por la pista. En otro extremo, la pareja de recien casados, tenían los dedos suavemente entrelazados mientras bailaban por la pista de baile.

-Esto es perfecto- Dijo Yoh mientras una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente la cintura de Anna. – Cuanto tiempo esperando por este momento.- Tomó la mano izquierda de su esposa mientras se deleitaba con el anillo en la mano de ella.- Anna Asakura.

-¿Si, Yoh Asakura? –dijo Anna sonriendo.

-Pfff, yo siempre he sido Yoh Asakura –dijo él mientras sonreía.

Anna llevó sus manos al cuello de Yoh, mientras este colocaba sus dos manos en la cintura de la chica, para seguir bailando.

-Anna….

-¿Qué?

-Te amo.

La itako solo sonrió, mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de su esposo.

La tarde pasó, y llego la noche. Todos estaban felices y algunos un poco pasados de sake. Yoh y Anna se tenían que comenzar a despedir, porque se irían a la luna de miel. Tomarían un avión que esa misma noche los dejaria en Hawaii. Todo. Todo perfecto.

Yoh se estaba despidiendo de Manta Horo, Ren, Hao, Lyserg, Chocolove, Fausto y Ryu.

-Muy buena suerte amigo!-dijo Manta sonriendo

-Feliz Luna de Miel- dijo Ren sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Cuida bien a la Anna Banana chamaquillo! – Dijo Chocolove dandole una palmadita a Yoh.

-Se feliz con la bruja –Rió Horo Horo –

Despues de que todos se despidieran, Hao se acercó al oido de Yoh.

-Tengan una hermosa noche. Deja que todo fluya. Suerte Yoh-Hao le dio una palmada- Ah, esta guardado tu "traje especial" en tu maleta.

-Ha-hao…..

Mientras tanto, Anna se despedía de las chicas.

-Que pasen una hermosa luna de miel, Anna- Jun abrazaba a la rubia- Ustedes se merecen lo mejor

-Felicidades señorita Anna – Tamao le pasó un pequeño collar a Anna- guardelo en el bolsillo, es para la buena suerte.

-Tengan una buena noche- dijo Pilika en un tono muy ….malicioso.-

-Muchas gracias por la invitación- Dijo Marion, abrazando suavemente a Anna

-Gracias a ti, Mari, por revivir al zombie.

-Aah, Anna, lleva este pequeño maletín contigo hoy cuando llegues- Jun le pasó un maletín plateado a Anna.

Yoh y Anna se encontraron a mitad del pasillo. Juntos se vieron cara a cara con Yohmei y Kino, los cuales les dieron su bendición. Yoh y Anna se subieron al taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto. Mientras veían a todos sus amigos despedirse de ellos agitando las manos, Yoh agarró suavemente el hombro de Anna, para acurrucarla en su pecho. Se entrelazaron las manos, mientras se daban un suave y tierno beso.

-Al fin…te amo- Anna agarró a Yoh y lo presionó juguetonamente hacia su boca. Yoh le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Nos vamos?- Hao Asakura miró a Marion.

-Si…

Todos los amigos se quedarian a dormir esa noche en Izumo, excepto Hao y Marion, que gracias al espíritu de fuego, alcanzarían a llegar a tiempo a Funbari.

Mientras Hao ayudaba a Marion a subir al espíritu de fuego, Yoh acariciaba suavemente el pelo de Anna mientras esta jugaba con el cuello del castaño.

Hao miró dulcemente a Marion

Marion miraba hacia delante, impenetrable

Yoh acariciaba el pelo desordenado de la rubia

Anna jugaba con el cuello del castaño

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! bueno aqui vengo con la continuacion de "Yoh...perdoname" :) ojala les guste mucho y que tenga tantos seguidores como su primera parte<strong>

**estoy muy feliz y gracias por todo! Ante cualquier comentario/duda/sugerencia, deje un review**

**Muchas gracias!**

**Naty Asakura Lee**


	2. Primera Noche

**Capitulo 2: Primera noche**.

**Adv: Lemon** (pero mas suave que el HaoxMarion)

Yoh y Anna estaban sentados en una banca, en un pasillo, en el aeropuerto. Su avión se había atrasado. Dijeron que tenían para media hora más. El Asakura se veía tranquilo, mientras jugaba con la mano izquierda de su esposa. La chica miraba con una mirada fulminante a todo guardia, azafata, o pasajero que pasaba.

-Annita, no te pongas así! – Yoh la beso suavemente en la mano, en un intento de calmar a la rubia.

-No quiero pasar mi luna de miel en un aeropuerto. Eso es todo.

-Vamos, solo media hora, ¿tan poca paciencia tienes?- Yoh le dedico una sonrisa gigante, y tratando de calmar los nervios de la sacerdotisa, agregó- O es que no puedes resistir las ganas….

Yoh ni siquiera pudo terminar la idea. Con una gran cachetada en su mejilla, Anna le dio la espalda.

_-Que gran manera de comenzar…baka_ – pensó Yoh mientras se reprochaba mentalmente a si mismo, acomodándose en el asiento de plástico, bastante incomodo. En un intento de calmar los animos, Yoh miró a Anna. Pasando su brazo por el hombro de ella, la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que la cabeza de Anna quedara en su hombro. La chica suspiró cuando llegó ahí.

-Perdon…es solo que…

-No digas nada, lo se.

Anna sonrió. Las palabras sobraban. Yoh sabia que el mal humor de la chica era por los nervios, y no porque realmente se hubiera atrasado o no el avión. Yoh siguió jugando con la mano de su esposa, cuando una voz sonó en todo el aeropuerto.

-_Pasajeros con destino a Hawai, por favor, diríjanse a la puerta número 5. Pasajeros con destino a Hawai, por favor, diríjanse a la puerta número 5._

-Es nuestro aviso- Dijo Anna, mientras sacando su cabeza del hombro del castaño, se levantaba. Antes de pararse, la chica vio de reojo la maleta plateada que le había pasado Jun. Tomó la maleta, mientras no podía evitar pensar que llevaría adentro. Rapidamente encontraron sus asientos en el avión.

-Primera clase…no puedo evitar pensar cuanto gastaron tus abuelos…

-Descuida, todo esto estaba listo desde antes. Un regalo –Dijo Yoh mientras reclinaba un poco su asiento para dormir.

Anna lo miró y cerró los ojos. Ella también quería una pequeña siesta.

* * *

><p>-Llegamos. Aquí muchacho.<p>

El espíritu de fuego depositó suavemente a Marion y a Hao en la casa de la rubia. Hao aprovechó de mirar el departamento. Era mucho más chico que el anterior, pero que esperaba. La rubia había escapado dejando todos sus muebles atrás. Solo se había llevado su ropa y lo necesario. Marion se notaba un poco incomoda con la situación.

-¿Quiere….quiere algo de té?- Mari le preguntó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Rojo, por favor- le dijo Hao mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Lo se…- la chica murmuró suavemente mientras sacaba la taza.

Hao se sentó en el sillón, y colocó su cabeza en el respaldo. Sentía que Marion no le diría nada esta noche. Notaba que la rubia estaba incomoda con su presencia. El Asakura Mayor se debatía seriamente si irse de ese lugar, o quedarse y presionar a Marion para que le dijera la verdad. Pero sabia muy bien lo que no quería ocasionar. No queria que Mari se fuera. No otra vez. No quería volver a demacrarse.

Después de que se fue de la casa de Yoh, Hao volvió a vivir como vivía antes de todo. De árbol en árbol. Durmiendo en el pasto al lado de una fogata. Era mejor así. Sin la compañía de Opacho, se sentía bastante solo. Y a diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban, la soledad no le hacía bien a Hao, pero le permitía ordenar sus ideas. Y eso era lo que había hecho. Se había dado cuenta que Marion había escapado por miedo, pero aún le quedaba la pregunta…miedo a que? Se había dado cuenta que había llegado a necesitar a la rubia más que a nada en el mundo. Se había dado cuenta que muchas veces, no valía la pena hecharse a morir por algo. Lo mejor era salir a buscarlo. Hao sonrió irónico. Si no fuera porque Anna había invitado a Marion a la boda, quizas él mismo habría ido a buscar a la chica de ojos verdes pasada la ceremonia. Pero, como siempre, Anna iba un paso delante de él.

-Ay, cuñadita- pensó Hao mientras se reía suavemente.

Marion volvió de la cocina trayendo un te rojo y un pan. Hao sonrió. La chica conocía tan bien sus gustos.

-Si que me conoces – Dijo Hao sonriendo mientras agarraba un pan y sonreía.

-Mari lo conoce desde los 5 años. Mari es buena observando. –Dijo la chica mientras jugaba con la tela de su vestido. Hao la miró. Dejó el pan de lado, y le tomó suavemente la mano.

-¿Me dirás por que escapaste?

-¿El señor Hao no puede simplemente olvidarlo?

-No.

-Mari no esta segura. Solo quiso escapar.

-¿Escapar de que?

-Señor Hao, no me iré otra vez. Pero Mari desea que usted le tenga paciencia con el motivo del porque escapó. Mari algún día se lo dirá.

Hao se cruzó de brazos. Cerró los ojos. Y suspiró. No tenía opciones. Era ser paciente, o perder a Marion de su lado. Y la segunda opción…demonios, ni siquiera era una opción.

-De acuerdo, Mari. Algún día.

La chica sonrió, y sorprendiendo a Hao, se sentó al lado de él y lo besó. Asakura mayor abrió los ojos muy sorprendido. Como habia extrañado los suaves besos de la rubia. Sin perder mucho tiempo, Hao comenzó a recorrer la espalda de la ojiverde. Como queriendo grabar hasta el mas minimo detalle de la piel de ella. No quería que se volviera ir y que sus manos la olvidaran. Cuando los besos comenzaron a subir de intensidad, Marion lo paró.

La rubia solo lo miró y Hao comprendió. Hoy no.

El amo del fuego sonrió, de cierta manera para demostrarle que no estaba ni enojado y mucho menos desilusionado. La chica le sonrió de vuelta y se sentó. El amo del fuego se acostó, dejando su cabeza en las piernas de la chica, mientras esta le hacia cariño. Marion sabía que algún día tendría que decírselo. Pero no esta noche. Mientras Hao Asakura estaba con los ojos cerrados en sus piernas, Mari dedicó una mirada a su vientre…

* * *

><p>Llegaron. La isla de Hawai estaba hermosa esa noche. El cielo cubierto de estrellas les parecía sonreír. Yoh se quedó un momento mirando las estrellas. Anna se quedo a su lado en silencio, acompañándolo. Un guardia del hotel los llevó hasta su habitación, deseándoles que pasaran excelente noche. Anna ante esto se sonrojo, e Yoh, un poco más lento e inocente que su esposa, solo dijo gracias. Entraron a la habitación para ver que esta estaba finamente decorada con velas y un suave aroma se deslizaba por toda la habitación.<p>

-Na….na….naranja!- dijo Yoh cuando encontró el incienso de donde venía el suave aroma. Anna solo le sonrió. La chica estaba más preocupada de la pieza que del aroma en esta. Una cama muy grande, con almohadas rojas y blancas se encontraba como mueble principal de la habitación. Junto a esta, dos veladores con unas lámparas con una luz muy suave. Anna comenzó a sentir como el nerviosismo, y a la vez la ansiedad, poco a poco la llenaban. Se acercó a Yoh y le dio un suave beso, ante lo cual Asakura solo sonrió y la abrazo.

-Feliz primera noche- Dijo Yoh mientras la abrazaba.

-Cállate-le dijo Anna. Yoh solo soltó su suave risa.

La itako le dijo que regresaria mucho antes de lo que él esperaba. Diciendo esto, la chica entró al baño. Ambos necesitaban unos segundos a solas. La chica se comenzó a preparar mentalmente. Se dio cuenta que estaba nerviosa, pero que mujer en su caso no lo estaría. Anna dirigió su mirada a la maleta plateada. La misma maleta que Jun le pasó antes de subirse al taxi y que había mantenido cerca de ella en todo el trayecto. Anna, temblorosa, abrió la maleta. Y quiso maldecir a Jun, a Tamao, y a la mente sucia de Pilika. Conjuntos de lencería. Eso era lo que había en toda la maleta. Negros, grises, rojos, celestes, verdes, naranjas, blancos. Anna se quería morir, cuando encontró una pequeña nota.

_Anna: No seas tímida. Tortura un poco a Yoh. Saca esa sensualidad que sabemos que llevas dentro. Te recomendamos el baby doll blanco. Por ser blanco y por ser el más "tapadito". Ya veras como te soltaras después. Te quieren mucho y esperan de todo corazon que no las mates: Jun, Pilika, Tamao y Jeanne._

_Pd: feliz regalo de bodas!_

Anna suspiró, buscando el famoso baby doll blanco. Si, era el más tapado. Una pantaleta blanca con una pequeña polera de tiritas, que parecía tener refuerzo de tela en la zona de los pechos. Anna se lo pusó y comenzó a girar por el espejo. Tenía la zona de la espalda abierta. Y era un poco más transparente en la zona de la cintura. Sabia que no tenia opción. Para no salir tan….descubierta, la rubia se puso la Yutaka y salió de la habitación. Para su sorpresa, su esposo ya estaba con la Yutaka puesta, mientras miraba por la ventana las estrellas. Vio que Yoh había tenido la amabilidad de apagar la luz y de dejar solo unas pocas velas encendidas. Asakura menor había creado un ambiente perfecto para un momento tan especial. Anna se fue acercando lentamente hacia él, y lo abrazo por la espalda. Yoh le tomó las manos a su esposa, mientras la mantenía con él.

-Las estrellas. Estan realmente hermosas esta noche- Dijo Yoh mientras acariciaba los brazos de Anna.

-Si…-la itako miró por encima del brazo de Yoh, para ver a las estrellas.

En un suave y rápido movimiento, Asakura la sacó de su espalda, para quedarse mirando esos ojos negros que tanto lo cautivaban.

-Anna…si no quieres…ya sabes…no tiene porque ser hoy.

La chica lo miró sorprendida, pero sonrió irónica. Recordó la carta que había leido. _Tortura un poco a Yoh._

-Bueno…si tu no quieres, por mi esta bien.

Anna le dio la espalda, pero esta vez, Yoh la abrazó por detrás. Anna se sorprendió, ya que no esperaba este movimiento de parte de él.

-Sabes bien que no es eso, tontita. Solo quería…ver si tu estas lista.- Anna se dio vuelta y lo encaro.

Pero la itako no habló. Solo tomó el rostro de su esposo y lo dirigió a sus labios. Para Yoh, esto fue un sí. Comenzó a besarla suavemente, muy dulce. Mientras le acariciaba el pelo, mientras recorría su espalda con la mayor delicadeza, todo lo que hacía, se preocupaba de no lastimar o asustar al ángel que tenía con él. Anna estaba totalmente abrazada a él. La rubia comenzó a sentir como los dulces besos y caricias de Yoh, lograban que poco a poco sus temores se fueran. Siempre habían sido los dos. Y este momento era tan perfecto como todos los momentos que lograban estar a solas. Los besos seguían siendo dulces. De vez en cuando, se detenían, solo para mirarse a los ojos. Una mirada. Una mirada siempre había sido suficiente para los dos, y parecía como si esta noche eso se cumpliera más que nunca. Las manos de Anna estaban enredadas en el pelo de Yoh. Al castaño siempre le había gustado cuando la rubia lo acariciaba en el pelo. Era extremadamente relajante. Yoh la abrazó y en un suave movimiento, se acostaron juntos, de lado, en la cama. Yoh la abrazó otra vez, refugiándola en su pecho. Anna se quedo un momento quieta, solo para sentir, escuchar, oler, pero no ver, toda el alma de Yoh. Sentía un sabor dulce tan cerca del castaño, algo bastante parecido a la naranja. Podía escuchar el corazón de Yoh, latiendo tranquilo pero fuerte. Y podía sentir la suave piel que se dejaba ver por la Yutaka. Asakura menor sonrió al ver las mejillas de Anna, suavemente sonrojadas. Yoh también sentía el corazón de Anna, y la manera casi loca en que sonaba.

-Annita…-Yoh la llamó en un susurró, haciendo que la itako abriera los ojos y clavara en él sus hermosas joyas negras.

-¿Si?

-No quiero…no quiero que estes nerviosa.

-Baka. Ya no lo estoy- La chica lo agarró del cuello, y lo atrajo lentamente hacia su boca. Yoh comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Anna, la cintura, los brazos, para terminar abrazandola otra vez. Volvieron a quedarse quietos, disfrutando solamente de la cercanía y compañía del otro. En un momento, sus labios volvieron a buscarse. Pero esta vez, besando con algo más de insistencia y fuerza. Anna acercó su cuerpo aun más al de Yoh, aunque eso pareciera casi imposible. Asakura comenzó a dirigir sus manos por el cuerpo de Anna. ¿Cuánto había esperado para esto? Sus manos recorrían la espalda de la sacerdotisa mientras su boca no soltaba los labios de esta, mientras seguían cambiando besos. Algunos suaves y dulces, otros mas juguetones y pasionales.

En el momento en que ambos necesitaron aire, se vieron obligados a dejar la boca del otro, pero Yoh no se detuvó. Recostando a su esposa suavemente en la cama, comenzó a formar un camino de besos, cortos y suaves. De los labios de Anna, pasó a la mejilla. De su mejilla, llegó a besar el cuello, donde le produjo una suave cosquilla, haciendo soltar una suave y pequeña risa a la rubia. Interesante…Se quedo un momento ahí, jugando suavemente, besando con delicadeza y amor. Del cuello, siguió su camino a la clavícula. Comenzó primero a besar todo por encima del hueso, para después comenzar a morder la suave piel. La respiración de Anna ya era un poco agitada. Mientras Yoh la besaba, la itako le acariciaba los hombros, la espalda, en fin…todo lo que estaba a su alcanze. Anna no quiso quedarse atrás. Mientras Yoh besaba su cuello y hombros, Anna llevó sus manos al pecho de Yoh, recorriendolo suavemente, hasta encontrarse con el nudo de la Yutaka. Yoh al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su esposa, se sonrojó levemente y se separó por un momento de ella, permitiendo que la chica le sacara esta prenda, quedando Yoh solamente en boxers. A Anna le dio un poco de vergüenza seguir hacia abajo, así que se limitó a acariciar con sus manos todo el abdomen y pecho de Yoh, mientras su boca también besaba los hombros de su esposo. Años de entrenamiento si que habían dado sus frutos en el cuerpo del joven shaman.

Ahora, Yoh miró a Anna fijamente. Mientras la miraba, casi como pidiendo permiso, sus manos bajaron hasta llegar al nudo de la Yutaka de la chica. Anna, al recordar que debajo de la prenda llevaba ropa interior…provocativa, se sonrojó y cerró los ojos. No queria ver la mirada de Yoh. ¿Qué pensaría de ella? Tal vez….quizas que cosas pensaría de ella al ver que se había vestido asi. Que lo queria provocar. Excitar…Anna cerró los ojos. Quería a toda costa evitar esa vergüenza. Al sentir que su esposo habia terminado de abrir la parte superior de la prenda, y que se había quedado quieto, fue casi como si hubiera comprobado sus sospechas. Abrió lentamente los ojos…pero solo para encontrarse con la mirada de un embobado Yoh mirando su conjunto y su cuerpo. Anna no pudo evitar ponerse roja y taparse los ojos con una cara.

-Hentai-le dijo a Yoh mientras aun tenía la mano tapandose los ojos. El Asakura soltó su suave risa, y acostandose muy suavemente encima de Anna, le saco la mano para que la chica lo mirara por un momento.

-Encontrar el cuerpo de mi esposa lo más hermoso que he visto en este mundo…entonces, si, soy hentai.

Ante esta nueva declaracion por parte del Asakura, la itako se volvió a sonrojar y lo dejo ser. Yoh comenzó a besar los senos de Anna por encima de la tela, provocando que un millon de nuevas sensaciones sintiera la chica por su cuerpo.

-Y…Yoh- Anna lo llamó en un suspiró. Yoh solo pudo sonreír, mientras en su camino de besos, levantaba suavemente la polera de Anna, para terminar por sacarla, pero siempre con la mayor suavidad. Ahora, más roja que en toda la noche, Anna se abrazó a Yoh. Le daba un poco de vergüenza que el chico mirara su cuerpo por primera vez, pero Yoh solo le acarició el pelo, dejando que la vergüenza poco a poco la fuera abandonando. Cuando ya se sentía mejor, se despegó un poco de su esposo, dejando que este mirara sus atributos. Yoh se sonrojó levemente mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia el nuevo lugar descubierto. Anna cerró sus ojos al sentir como la mano de Asakura, algo torpe pero con delicadeza, comenzaba a acariciarla. El castaño volvió a acostarla en la cama, y cuidadosamente, se acostó otra vez encima de ella, mientras suavemente comenzaba a besar y lamer los pechos de su esposa. Anna no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de su boca. Yoh estaba haciendo demasiadas nuevas emociones en ella, muy rápidas. Pero aun asi, le encantaban. No podía pedirle que parara. No quería tampoco. Otra vez, Anna llevó sus manos a la espalda de Yoh, mientras suavemente acariciaba todo lo que podía, creando descargas electricas en toda la piel de él.

Yoh comenzó a bajar. Abandonando los pechos de la sacerdotisa, comenzó a bajar, pasando por el vientre de la chica…siguiendo por su cadera. Comenzó a besar suavemente las piernas de Anna. No quería dejar ningún lugar. Quería besar toda la piel de su esposa. Descubrir todo el cuerpo de Anna esa misma noche. Después de todo, la noche era muy joven para los dos recién casados. Volvió a subir suavemente, hasta llegar a la pantaleta de la chica. Otra vez, dirigió su mirada a Anna. La chica levemente le asintió. Asakura menor tomó las pantaletas de la chica para comenzar a bajarlas por sus piernas. Cuando la prenda salió del cuerpo de ella, el castaño la tiró, cayendo en alguna parte de la habitación. Igual, ¿Qué importaba en este momento donde había caído? Yoh volvió a besar los labios de Anna, mucho más dulce. Un beso que demostraba el verdadero torbellino de emociones que sentía Yoh al estar tan cerca de ella, y por supuesto, un beso que Anna correspondió, casi como queriendo decirle que ella sentía lo mismo. Se vio obligada a otra vez arquear la espalda por todas las emociones en su vientre y en su cuerpo. Yoh se turnaba ahora para besar entre pecho y pecho, mientras Anna seguía acariciandolo lo mejor que podía, antes de perder la cabeza. Otra vez, Asakura comenzó a bajar por el vientre de Anna, dando suaves besos, provocando unas "mariposas" en el estomago de la chica. La rubia había tenido los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del suave camino de besos que el chico hacía por todo su cuerpo. l

-…Y-Yoh… – lo llamó con un hilo de voz. El nombre del Asakura fue pronunciado en un suspiro de ella.

El castaño levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

-Annita. – Yoh siguió besando, y subiendo otra vez hacia los pechos de la chica, para volver a atenderlos. Anna enterró sus manos en el desordenado pelo de Yoh, acariciándolo con suavidad. Al sentir las manos de su esposa jugando con su pelo, esa simple caricia, hizo que el joven se relajara y sonrojara.

-Oh por Kami, Yoooh- Anna gimió el nombre de su esposo al sentir los suaves besos caricias de este en su pecho. Después de que la respiración de Anna se calmo Yoh se colocó al lado de ella mientras le acariciaba suavemente el rostro.

La chica lentamente se acercó a él y muy sonrojada, comenzó a bajarle suavemente el boxer. Yoh la ayudó, terminando la tarea él. En el momento en que Yoh se dio cuenta que Anna le pegaba unas cuantas miradas, la mayoría rápidas y esquivas al miembro del chico, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El Asakura tenía una proporción realmente envidiable, pero se moría de vergüenza al sentirse desnudo ante su esposa. Anna buscó los ojos de Yoh. Cuando estos se encontraron, la chica lo beso. Suave, tierno, dulce, esta vez como si ella quisiera calmarlo. Un poco más fuerte, un poco más brusco. Cuando Anna le mordió juguetonamente el labio inferior a Yoh, este no pudo evitar gemir con un tono más ronco de su voz normal. Anna sonrió.

Yoh y Anna sintieron que ya había llegado el momento. La temperatura en sus cuerpos era casi molesta. Un calor que necesitaba ser apagado, solamente con el otro.

Con suma suavidad, Yoh recostó a su esposa en la almohada. Anna sabía lo que venía ahora, pero estaba tranquila. Confiaba tanto en Yoh, que sabía que este no la defraudaría. Sabía también que el Asakura estaba incluso más nervioso que ella. Era cosa de verlo en su mirar. Yoh tomó con suavidad las piernas de Anna, acercándola hacia él. Cuando el chico estaba por entrar en ella, sintió la necesidad de hacer contacto visual con la chica.

-Annita…si te llega a doler…por favor…dime- Ante esta petición del Asakura, Anna resopló y tomó el rostro de su amado entre sus manos.

-Este es el mayor regalo que podríamos darle a alguien. Y sin embargo, los dos hemos decidido compartirlo entre nosotros. No por el compromiso del matrimonio. Sino porque nos amamos. Baka. Si me duele, será normal. Siempre pasa la primera vez- Anna terminó su frase sonriendo suavemente. Yoh no pudo evitar pensar que no tenía a una humana entre sus brazos, si no a un hermoso ángel. La manera en que Anna había hablado, usando el plural, cada vez le demostraba más a Yoh que estaban más cerca de ser uno. El chico cerró los ojos, para volver a abrirlos suavemente y fijar su mirada en los ojos negros que tenía con él. Para esa noche, y para toda la vida.

-Te amo, Anna Asakura. –diciendo esto el chico entró suavemente en Anna, sin despegar su mirada de ella.

Cuando el miembro de Yoh entró, Anna sintió una mezcla entre placer y dolor. A medida que el chico avanzaba, sentía como iba doliendo más. Y cuando entró por completo, Anna gimió, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del castaño y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él. Yoh no supo como reaccionar. Se limitó a abrazar a Anna.

-Gome-ne. Gome-ne. No quería lastimarte Annita…

La chica no hablaba. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, tratando de acostumbrarse a la sensación de sentir a su esposo dentro de ella. Sabía que este dolor era pasajero y que solo debía ser paciente, mientras disfrutaba las caricias que Yoh le hacía, tratando de no temblar, para calmar su dolor. Mientras los segundos pasaban, el chico más le pedía perdón. Anna sintió que debía hacer algo. Lo miró a los ojos, demostrándole que estaba bien, a pesar de dos caminos de lágrimas que se mostraban. La itako coloco su dedo índice en la boca de Yoh, de tal manera de tratar de callar las disculpas. Yoh besó el dedo, tomó la mano de su esposa, todo para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor. Pasado unos minutos, Yoh seguia besando el dedo de Anna, pero la chica ya no sentía dolor….Incluso, comenzaba a impacientarse….

-¿Vas a moverte o tendré que hacerlo yo, Yoh?

El castaño se sorprendió. Escucho la voz de su prometida tan normal, que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Estas bi…-no pudo continuar, ya que la chica se dio cuenta que tenía que besarlo para tratar de hacer que Yoh siguiera.

Cuando se separaron, Yoh sonrió. Asakura salió suavemente de ella, y volvió a entrar, creando un ritmo suave, dulce, y profundo al comienzo. Anna ya no sentía dolor. Simplemente se limito a sentir lo que era el placer en las manos de su esposo. Mientras él se apoyaba en la cama para penetrarla, la chica le acariciaba suavemente el torso, dejandose llevar por todas las emociones que se desencadenaban en ella. Sus cuerpos estaban por primera vez tan cerca, que simplemente la emoción le hizo derramar unas pequeñas lagrimas a la itako.

-Yoh. Yoh. Yooh- el nombre del castaño era cada vez pronunciado más fuertemente por la sacerdotisa.

-A-Anna.- Yoh gemía entrecortadamente.

Los labios de ambos se encontraron buscándose en cada penetración, aunque de vez en cuando necesitaban separarse, para gemir suavemente. El ritmo era suave y lento, casi adictivo. Mientras la pasión aumentaba, Asakura aumentó el ritmo, haciendo que su amante gimiera de placer.

-Yoh…Yoh- Anna realmente no sabía que sentir. No conocía tantas nuevas emociones y era difícil asimilarlas todas. En un momento, decidió dejar de romperse la cabeza pensando que era todo esto, y como el siempre tan tranquilo Yoh Asakura era capaz de hacerla disfrutar tanto, y se dedico solo a sentir. Solo a sentir. Una mano de Anna se deslizó suavemente en busca de la sabana, para apretarla con su mano. El castaño vio esa mano solitaria, y no pudo evitar ir a su encuentro, entrelazando suavemente sus dedos, en una suave y tierna caricia. Sintió como todo se iba a acabar, así que se abrazó a Anna y besándole suavemente el cuello, aumentó el ritmo, si es que aun era posible, en las tres ultimas uniones de sus cuerpos. Los gemidos llenaban las paredes y la habitación.

-Yooh…Yoh….Yooooh- la chica arqueó la espalda, disfrutando del clímax de esa noche, abrazandose aun más a su esposo.

- Te amo, Annita – con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Yoh derramó parte de su escencia dentro de ella, cayendo exhausto en el pecho de su Annita.

Pasados unos segundos, para tratar de normalizar sus cuerpos, Yoh se acostó en la cama y atrajo a Anna hacia él, apoyandose la rubia suavemente en su pecho. Nunca era necesario decir mucho si se trataba de ellos dos, pero esta noche sentían que debían decir algo más. No necesitaban preguntarse como otras parejas "¿Cómo estuvo?", ya que los gemidos de ambos demostraron que había sido increíble. Pero algo debían decirse. Anna lentamente levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con unos ojos que la miraban atentamente.

-Yoh…te amo. Te amo. – mientras Anna decía esto se levantó, para besar suavemente la boca de su esposo. Dulce y suavemente. Yoh sonrió ante esta declaración.

-Sabes que yo también te amo, Annita. – Yoh la abrazó, acostandola en su pecho.

Anna solo le sonrió y se apoyó en él, cerrando los ojos.

-Te amo, mi Anna – Yoh acarició suavemente el pelo de la rubia, mientras sentía que el sueño le estaba ganando. Se acercó con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Anna, que ya dormía apoyada en él. Tomando la sabana que estaba a los pies de la cama, cubrió el cuerpo de ambos hasta la cintura. Acarició la suave espalda desnuda de Anna, mientras poco a poco, los ojos le pesaban. Besó la cabeza de la rubia, y se durmió en un suave sueño.

_-Gracias…Matamune._

Sin querer, su último pensamiento fue dirigido a su primer espíritu acompañante. De no ser por él…nada de todo lo que había sido la felicidad para Yoh, se hubiera cumplido.

Ahora tenía a Anna como su esposa. Para toda una vida juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno...perdon.<strong>

**no quede 100% conforme con el lemon u.u creo que como son mi pareja favorita me espere algo mucho mas..no lo se, algo mejor. en verdad me siento desilucionada y tratare de arreglarlo para la otra.**

**muchas gracias por leer u_u**

**PD: Yoh recuerda a Matamune, porque lo quise mencionar. de no ser por èl, nada se hubiera cumplido.**

**Muchas gracias otra vez!**

**Los ama**

**Naty Asakura Lee**


	3. Noticia Improvista

**Capitulo 3: Noticia improvista**

Despertó. Los rayos del sol asomandose por la ventana calentaban suavemente su piel desnuda, creando un suave y gratificante contacto con las sabanas pegadas a él. Yoh se movio suavemente por la cama, en un intento de seguir durmiendo, pero al parecer el sol habia conspirado en su contra de tal manera que quería hacerlo despertar. Levantó su cabeza, para atrapar a la almohada, pero en vez de tomar a la almohada, tocó el suave hombro de su esposa al lado de él. Casi como un flashback, revivió toda la noche anterior. La miró. La chica dormia suavemente, mientras unos cuantos mechones le tapaban la cara. Anna sonreía. En sueños, se veía tranquila. Asakura agradeció que el sol lo hubiera despertado. Si así serian sus amaneceres por todo lo que le quedaba de vida, fácilmente podria acostumbrarse a esto. Se acercó lentamente, para no despertarla. Al momento en que sus caras estuvieron a tan solo centímetros, movio los mechones que le tapaban el hermoso rostro de ella. Sonrió. Mucho mejor.

Levantó lentamente la cabeza, mientras comenzó a besarla suavemente, haciendo un camino de besos, que inicio en su hombro, para descender por la espalda de la chica, hasta llegar a su fina cintura. La sabana le cubria solo hasta la cadera, asi que era mucho mejor. Cuando Yoh quiso seguir con su camino, Anna despertó producto del suave recorrido del chico por su cuerpo. La chica lo miró, al ver que él, tan concentrado en su tarea, no se habia dado cuenta que ella ya habia despertado. Y suavemente, ella le toco el pecho, de tal manera que él, sonrojandose, subió para encontrarse con los labios de ella. Suavemente la chica lo apreto a su cuerpo, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara más, levemente.

-buenos dias, Annita- susurró Yoh entre un beso.

-hola, Yoh…

El chico se apoyó en el pecho de ella, solo para sentir el latido de ella.

-¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó ella, mientras sus manos jugaban con uno de los mechones de él.

-Si, muy bien...- antes de terminar esa frase, Yoh soltó su suave risa, haciendo que la chica sonriera levemente.

-Yoh…

-Mmm?

-Mi desayuno?

-Ah? – Yoh la miró sorprendido….Annita no cambiaría. Aun era esa chica, o mas bien mujer, que se despertaba pidiendo su desayuno…pero…él ya se habia acostumbrado. –Si Annita, dejame llamar para…

Yoh se iba a levantar de la cama, pero Anna lo agarró del brazo y lo abrazo por su espalda, provocando un nuevo sonrojo en él.

-Baka…quedate un poco más.

Se quedaron asi un rato. Abrazandose. Se dio vuelta y la beso. Cuando Yoh se levanto de la cama, Anna se cubrió el rostro con una almohada. Este pequeño detalle enternecio de una dulce manera a Asakura, mientras buscaba sus calzoncillos. Los encontro en una esquina de unn mueble de la pieza, haciendolo sonreir al ver lo lejos que estaba este de la cama. Se los puso y cogió un pequeño teléfono que había en la habitación. Escogio un menú de las opciones, y lo encargo para la "cabaña-departameno". Yoh y Anna estaban alojados en una cabaña, que estaba conectado por un sistema de citófonos a un condominio, donde habia salones de eventos y cosas por el estilo. Yoh pidió el desayuno, y volvio a la cama…algo desilucionado al ver que Anna ya habia entrado a la ducha. Por un leve momento pensó en ir a hacerle compañía, pero después de pensarlo mejor se dio cuenta que quizas eso la incomodaria, asi que solo se acostó en la cama, esperando que la chica saliera de la ducha. Cerró suavemente los ojos, e inconscientemente, otra vez lo atacaron los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Sonrió dulcemente. Habia sido increible….y él tambien queria saber que habia sentido Anna. Habia sido tan mágico para ella, como lo fue para él? Mientras él pensaba en esto, la chica salio envuelta en una bata, con el pelo mojado cayendo por su cuello. Yoh abrió los ojos al sentir la puerta abrirse, y se sonrojo. ¿Por qué se veía mas bella que nunca?

-¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano?- dijo Yoh, haciendo un puchero, para ver si lograba convencer a la rubia de volver a la cama a regalonear un rato con él.

-Tengo ganas de salir.

La chica se dirigio a su maleta, y sacó un vestido blanco, con unos pequeños detalles bordados y su pañoleta roja. Le dio la espalda a Yoh, mientras comenzaba a vestirse. Él se sonrojo, mientras observaba cada pequeño movimiento de la chica al vestirse…

Anna se dio vuelta, para enfrentar su mirada de pasión y amor.

-Apresurate, o tendras entrenamiento doble cuando volvamos de la luna de miel.

El chico suspiró. La chica ya tenía el vestido colocado, asi que Asakura fue por su espalda, y la abrazo suavemente.

-Te amo…

Desvió la mirada suavemente.

-Sabes que tambien te amo, Yoh.

Eso era suficiente. Le dio un beso en el cuello, provocando un suave suspiro en ella, y se dirigio hacia el baño. Anna sonrió, mientras recogia la ropa de la noche anterior…

* * *

><p>Lejos, a varios kilómetros, Hao Asakura tambien estaba despertando, pero esta vez él estaba dormido en el sillón. Una manta color negro lo cubria y protegia del frio. No tardo mucho en recorrer que la noche anterior se habia quedado dormido en las piernas de la ojiverde, y al parecer, la chica lo habia dejado ahí.<p>

Suspiro, algo frustrado. Necesitaba tanto hablar con ella.

Se dirigio hacia la pieza de Marion, para abrirla uerta, y sorprenderse, al ver a ala chica durmiendo…con un short y una polera roja. No era una vestimenta muy tipica de ella, al contrario, pero se le veia muy bien. Suspiro. Nunca podria volver a tenerla, verdad?

Se acercó muy lentamente a la cama, hasta colocarse al lado de la chica. Con suavidad, movio uno de los cabellos rubios que cubrian la cara, dejando ver su hermoso rostro. Era increible cuanto la extrañaba. Pero ella ya no sentia nada por él. Absolutamente, nada.

Tan concentrado estaba observando cada minima faccion, que cuando los ojos verdes se abrieron, no pudo evitar alejarse un poco, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. La chica tambien se sonrojo, al darse cuenta que el amo del fuego la habia visto dormir. Se sentó en la cama y miró hacia la ventana…

-Buenos dias, Señor Hao.

Señor Hao….había vuelto a hacer eso para ella?

-Buenos dias, Marion.

-Quiere…quiere algo de desayunar…?

Preguntó la chica, algo timida y sonrojada…

-Sería perfecto..te…te ayudo.

Marion lo miró, y le sonrió levemente. Despues la chica le hizo una pequeña seña…

-Podría…podría salir un momento?

Hao se sonrojo. La chica quería vestirse.

-Oh, eh..claro!

Salio de la habitación en menos de tres segundos, y con suavidad cerró la puerta. Se apoyó en ella, mientras sentía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-Oh dios…debo respirar un poco de aire…

Se asomó al balcon del living, y ahí se quedo. Tratando de calmar su respiración. La chica lo habia invitado a desayunar. Era una buena señal….

Sintió unos suaves pasos detrás de él, y antes de darse vuelta, Marion apareció a su lado, cestida con un vestido negro, pero no el de siempre. Este era estilo strapless, y un poco mas suelto en la parte inferior del pecho. Se sonrojo, otra vez, mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Que observa?

-El nuevo dia….

Ambos se quedaron callados. Un nuevo día, una nueva tortura, sin la caricia del otro…

-Quieres desayunar?- Le preguntó Hao mientras se dirigía a la cocina, en busca de preparar algo. Saco unas cuantas rebanadas de pan, e hizo un jugo de unas naranjas que encontró por ahí. Otra vez, suspiró. Esto no era fácil.

La rubia llegó, y comenzó a sacar unos cuantos condimentos, dejandolos al lado del pan. Como vio que él tenia todo el control de la situación, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, a esperar que terminara. Cuando Hao llevó la comida, le sonrió dulcemente, pero la chica solo miró el plato, con la mirada gacha y sonrojada.

Marion iba a comenzar a comer, cuando sintió como un espasmo la cubría, provocando que arqueara hacia delante su cuerpo. No era la primera vez que le pasaba esto en las ultimas semanas, pero si era la primera vez que le pasaba con compañía. Salio corriendo hacia el baño, sin siquiera haber probado bocado.

-Marion!

Hao la llamó al ver a la chica tan palida salir corriendo. Fue detrás de ella, para ver como la chica llegaba al baño, tapandose la boca. Llego en el momento justo para sostenerla por la cintura y agarrarle el pelo rubio, antes de que la chica vomitara. La sostuvo entre sus brazos, mientras ella botaba lo poco que tenía en el estomago.

-BVayase! ….Esto…es….asqueroso!- Ella protestó, pero él solo la abrazo aun mas fuerte, mientras la acariciaba suavemente en la espalda. Cuando terminó de vomitar, Hao limpio lo que no habia caido, mientras ella se limpiaba la boca. Avergonzada, miró al amo del fuego, pero este la tomó en brazos y se la llevo a la cama.

-Descuida… es normal…a lo mejor comiste algo ayer que te hizo mal… es todo…

Ella solo miraba sus manos, con la cara roja de verguenza.

-No señor Hao….no es eso…

Hao no aguanto mas la curiosidad. Con suavidad, tomó el rostro de ella en sus manos.

-Por favor….dime que es, Mari…

La chica lo miró a los ojos, y lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus palidas mejillas…

-Marion….Marion esta embarazada, Señor Hao.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdon!<strong>

**Perdon de rodillas por toda la demora!**

**En verdad he estado mega complicada...con problemas, penas, verdad han sido muchas cosas**

**tantas que no he podido actualizar luego**

**perdon por las faltas ortograficas y otras**

**ahora estoy apurada y no alcanze a editarlo. **

**gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews!**

**perdon lo malo de este capi, los recompensare en el siguiente, LO PROMETO!**

**Perdon!**

**los ama aun y espera que no la hayan olvidado!**

**Naty Asakura Lee**


	4. Confia en mi

**Capitulo 4: Confía en mí, para yo poder confiar en ti.**

_-Marion….Marion esta embarazada, señor Hao._

Su cuerpo quedo realmente congelado, mirando a Marion de arriba abajo. Mari…Mari estaba eperando un hijo…..de él?

Pro fuera de todo el asombro, fuera de todas las preguntas que querian reventar de su boca, Hao solo pudo abrazarla. Sin importarle que ella lo rechazara, lo empujara, etc, Hao la abrazo de la cintura, haciendo que la rubia suavemente reposara la cabeza en su hombro.

_-Por eso huiste? Por eso escapaste? Por eso Mari? ¿Qué paso? ¿Pensaste que te dejaria sola? Mari…por favor…..respondeme…._

La chica comenzo a llorar en su hombro. El abrazo de él la habia quebrado por completo. Era todo el apoyo que habia necesitado en el ultimo tiempo, pero que se habia negado a si misma.

_-Marion…Marion…Mari, por que no me dijiste nada?_ –comienza a abrazarla, mientras la sostiene contra su pecho.

Suavemente, espero a que la chica se calmara, mientras Mari no dejaba de susurrar unos cuantos "perdoneme" y otras cosas que Hao no logro encontrarles la importancia. Para él, todo dejo de importar. Ahora lo entendia todo. Habia tenido miedo. Ella tenia miedo de que él rechazara al bebé, de que la dejara sola, de que le pidiera que abortara…quizas de cuantas cosas Mari tuvo miedo. Pero Hao…él lo unico que queria era no perderla.

Siguio abrazandola, mientras el llanto de ela habia cesado. Apenas se detuvo el llanto, la rubia se alejo del cuerpo del amo del fuego, limpiandose las lagrimas de los ojos rapidamente.

_-Mari…_

_-Marion quedó embarazada la ultima noche que se acostó con el señor Hao. Mari quiso escapar …Mari pensó que tal vez el señor Hao…no quisiera ser padre. No queria darle una carga que usted no quisiera_

Hao callo, dejando su mirada baja. Un bebé. Sería padre. Tendría un o una bebé con Mari…pero tenía tantas cosas que arreglar con ella aún.

_-No te dejare sola. Por nada del mundo te dejare sola. No puedo. Y no solo porque estes embarazada, Mari. –Las mejillas comenzaron a arderle, mientras en su mente ordenaba sus ideas- No puedo dejarte porque te amo, te amo demasiado. Sufri tanto cuando me dejaste. Fue horrible despertar y ver que no estabas a mi lado. Te necesitaba, te extrañaba tanto, me hacias demasiada falta. Y…cuando te vi en la boda simplemente se me cortó el aliento. Te veias tan hermosa. Verte fue un golpe para mi en todo sentido, porque aun no entendia porque te habias escapado. Pero ahora lo se. – suavemente, le tomo las manos, mientras la chica bajaba la mirada sonrojada – Mari, los dos estamos bastante "grandes" para saber de donde vienen los bebés. Y sabemos muy bien que para "hacer el amor" se necesitan dos cuerpos. Y…asumire mi responsabilidad, Mari. Si tu quieres seguir con el embarazo, yo asumiré mi cargo como padre. No solo por la criatura. También porque no quiero alejarme de ti. Por nada del mundo quiero alejarme de ti. Porque te amo, Mari. Te amo_. –Otra vez, la abrazo, cuando realmente lo unico que queria era besarla. – Pero Mari…necesito hacerte una sola pregunta; que sientes por mi, Marion?

La rubia bajó su mirada apenada, pero no queria mentirle. Ella había huido, pero no era por él. Era solo por miedo. Pero él, sus sentimientos por él no habían cambiado absolutamente nada .

_-Mari solo…solo escapó. Pero, pero Marion aun lo ama, señor Hao. Mari no dejara de hacerlo nunca._

La chica se sonrojo bastante, pero no conto con lo siguiente. Hao tomo suavemente el rostro de ella, y la beso dulcemente, acariciando sus labios con su lengua, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. Mari, roja a mas no poder, se abrazo a su cuello, haciendo mas profundo el beso. Lo amaba, y no lo iba a negar ya más. Había sido demasiado tiempo sola. Pero Hao le ofrecia toda una nueva oportunidad. Un nuevo comienzo. Ahora con él.

_-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso, Mari. Porque yo también te amo demasiado, te amo. Y Mari…por amor…feliz, sería el padre de este y todos los hijos ue tu quieras tener_ – vuelve a besarla dulcemente en los labios – _Te prometo que me quedare contigo hasta el fin…porque te amo._

Hao la abrazo, tomandola dulcemente, la acunó en su pecho, apoyando la cabeza de la chica en su pecho.

_-Dame otra oportunidad, Mari. Por fav-_

Esta vez, ella lo callo con un beso, juntando sus bocas dulcemente. Con suavidad, Hao llevó su mano al vientre de ella, para posar su mano con suavidad. Ahí mismo, en ese mismo lugar que estaba acariciando con suavidad, estaba su futuro hijo o hija. Una nueva criatura.

_-Te amo._

Quien lo dijo? Importa realmente?

* * *

><p><strong>Naty ha vuelto!<strong>

**Perdon la demora….ya saben...mucha shit últimamente, muchos problemas, volvi al colegio, volvi con las pruebas, etc, etc.**

**Pero ya estoy aquí! Prometo que tratare de actualizar mas cerca y mas seguido. No se imaginan todas las veces que he tenido ganas de actualizar, pero por falta de tiempo o de ideas no hacia absolutamente nada. Pero aquí he vuelto, y pienso actualizar pronto.**

**Como queria volver rapidamente, decidi venir con este muy pequeño capitulo HaoxMari. Para los que siguen "Sombras de la Calle", quiero que sepan que el fanfic no esta muerto, y esta progresando mucho.**

**No se que mas decirles…en verdad lamento demasiado mi atraso. Si todavía alguien me sigue leyendo, quiero agradecerles.**

**Ojala me sigan leyendo.**

**Los quiero mucho, y ojala les haya gustao este capitulo.**

**Otra vez, perdon u_u**

**Naty Asakura Lee**


End file.
